Emily Stormgunner
Emily Stormgunner is a recurring character in the Main Game of the Totally Awesome Random Robot RPG, also making appearances in a few other spinoffs and side RPGs, and is one of the few characters who has joined and remained active in the game ever since the very first chapter. In the Main Game, Emily is a portal Outsider and supposedly powerful Newtype, causing her to be selected to become one of the early members of the Earth Federation's Gundam Team and develops a considerable bond of friendship with many of its members throughout the course of the Portal War, such as Wingnut and love interest Kirie Morgan, although her quirky, overly excitable (and often Fourth Wall-breaking) demeanor does place her at odds with her wingmen at times. Throughout the course of the game, Emily's supposed abilities had made her the target and object of interest both of a number of villains, namely the Dark Star Knights Gabriel and Zephyr, seeking to use her powers for their own gain or especial purposes before many of them mysteriously vanished on their own causes; In particular, however, Emily is later revealed to be one of the last remaining true "Roleplayer" Jedi Knights in the TARRRPG world - in turn making her the sworn enemy of the secretive Strategic Naval Research Institute and its very leader, the opposing "Munchkin" Sith Lord by the name of Steve Livingstone. Totally Awesome Random Robot RPG Early History Due to overall irrelevance, little is known and revealed about Emily's pre-Portal War past, though one of her conversations with Morpheus about her family implies that she had otherwise been a normal, happy little girl with normal parents. That Emily was also in 'Religion Class' when she nodded off and was pulled in also implies that Emily was once Roman Catholic and was placed in a Catholic School. The only known family member who Emily ever bothered to mention was an aunt on her mother's side of the family, Stella Stormgunner, who before the Portal War was 'always travelling around as a musician' and was implied to be something of a black sheep in Emily's family, with Emily's mother bearing a distant attitude at best towards her; Emily herself, however, seems to adore her aunt Stella to a degree, inheriting something of a talent in 'roleplaying' from her as well. An unknown period of time before the events of the TARRRPG began, Stella vanished, which Emily and her parents easily simply dismissed as having had lost touch with her travels. It would not be until Emily herself was pulled in would the girl ever discover what became of Stella in the end. Joining the Campaign One day, while listening in on Religion Class, Emily nodded off...and once she awoken she found herself having had materialized within the cockpit of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam parked inside the Columbus-class Transport Oriental Adventures, which was part of a six-strong group of resupply transports heading to resupply the Earth Federation's new Gundam Team, to the sight of two others: the "Captain" of the Oriental Adventures, Steve Livingstone, and his assistant Monty Cook, who only replied in response "They'll let any old hack write a Sourcebook nowadays". The two began conversing in highly metagamish terms reminiscent of a Dungeons and Dragons Game and, after introductions were over with, however, Steve promptly made Emily acquint herself with the Unicorn Gundam without any prior warning whatsoever, seemingly confident that Emily would be able to learn it in a hurry, and was not disappointed as Emily instinctively 'memorized the entire SRD' in a hurry. Eventually, with one of the six supply ships, Tome of Battle, falling behind due to 'game mechanic imbalance', Emily and the Unicorn Gundam were sent ahead with Steve's parting warning to "never roll a 4 on her Move Silently check", eventually meeting up with the Gundam Team on the Ra Cailum-class Grey Phantom near Lunar Orbit and, from there, down to Earth as the Gundam Team were transferred to the Osprey, and was assigned to help break the Fandom's stranglehold on Gibraltar and elsewhere. Though she was nice enough, her tendency to go off tangents with D&D terminologies and lingo caused problems with her other teammates at first, with most of the others simply not understanding what the hell Emily was trying to say most of the time. Nonetheless, she began developing brief friendships with other Newtypes assigned to the Gundam Team, such as Zangetsu and Terrace, and performed adequately during her very first battles, beginning to acquaint herself with the combat capabilities of the Unicorn Gundam and even developing an insane, improvised 'Super Attack' known as the Knife Eye Attack, with very limited success, as well as briefly discovering the secret to the Unicorn Gundam's hidden NT-D System at one point after Kayla Rider tried unsuccessfully to self-destruct her mech inside the Osprey's hangar deck; It was also after the Battle of Gibraltar that Emily met another transfer to the Gundam Team, Kirie Morgan, who Emily quickly latched onto (as the only person at the time who was remotely around her age) claiming that Kirie wanted to 'steal her XP', as well as mysterious Elemental Lord pilot Masaki Andoh, who Emily was suddenly excited about as she called Masaki a 'wizard', perhaps due to Masaki signifying a host of renewed possibilities about the TARRRPG world; As time went on, furthermore, Emily and Kirie would discover each other's natural courage and strong desire to protect others important to them, from that, begin developing a mutual (if sometimes strange due to Emily's quirkiness) respect - and later love - for each other much later on. However, at the same time, much darker intrigues were beginning to surround the young Emily. The infamous Dark Star Knight, Zephyr, had suddenly began developing an unknown, unnatural fixation upon Emily and her apparent Newtype abilities, as had his patron - the dreaded Nova Prince - for a different reason; Zephyr would later use an EMP bomb to bring down the Osprey and steal Kayla's corpse from the ship, forcing the Gundam Team to transfer to the Minerva-class Ceres. In addition, the Federation, beginning to fear the power of Newtypes and other 'gifted' Humans, secretly issued Federal Order A-1141 - an Anti-Newtype Quarantine Order to eliminate all subjects exhibiting Newtype potential in order to prevent their capture by or becoming in sympathy with the Fandom cause, which would come to a head when Dr. Anton Pyshtek attempted to attack the Gundam Team's Newtypes, Emily included, only to be butchered by a berserk Michael Radachi. At that time, the Gundam Team would suddenly come into contact with the Divine Crusaders and in particular one of its agents, Morpheus, who sends the Gundam Team beforehand to 'Point Alpha', near Vandenburg, to retrieve a very important person for the DC beforehand. Accompanying the Gundam Team, Emily would come to meet the most influential person in her life who would, in turn, keep inspire her to keep fighting to protect those she loves. Meeting with Lune Zoldark That person was Lune Zoldark, daughter of the leader of the Divine Crusaders himself - Bian Zoldark - and Masaki's future love interest, and upon meeting Lune, something about the fearless, uncannily strong teenage girl had drawn Emily's deep interest. Upon the Gundam Team's arrival at Point Alpha, however, Emily, Wingnut and Kirie moved on ahead only to find Masaki and Lune already in the midst of a massive Fandom ambush consisting of over fifty Mobile Suits, including a Psyco Gundam Mk. II and a Bandaal-class Land Fortress. Though badly outnumbered despite the arrival of a few DC units to aid Lune, Emily rallied with Wingnut and Kirie's help, and the subsequent arrival of the rest of the Gundam Team defeated the supposed ambush and allowed the group to escape. Knowing that the Federation could no longer be trusted, the Gundam Team decided to follow the DC units towards their home base of Aidoneus Island, with Emily's fascination with Lune causing her to land instead on the DC submarine to try to get to know her better. The Fandom pursuit did not end there, however, and before Emily and Lune could return to Aidoneus, a second Fandom attack force - this time properly spearheaded by the Fandom ship Kamaitachi and its 'Eagle Team' - had been sent against them to try to capture or kill Lune at all costs. Among the Kamaitachi's complement was, however, Masamune Date, a Data Sprite Outsider and Kirie's former rival, who had been sent by Fandom commander Shigetaka Ishikawa to pursue and capture Lune as a means to defeat the DC - With the weight of numerous defeats and his own imminent dishonor weighing down on him, however, Masamune was piloting a MS-08TX(ZERO) Efreet Custom and had given himself to the heartless Epyon System installed on board, turning Masamune into a merciless headhunter obsessed with taking Lune's head for his own glory. Against this new foe that made short work even of Kirie's Musha Gundam, Emily sensed the heartless malice and, naturally, reacted against it with her own courage, declaring to Masamune that she would protect Lune against anyone and everyone wanting to hurt her. Emily's actions would subsequently cause Lune to warm up to the little girl, and the two became fast, nigh-inseparable friends from that point on after Emily and Lune fended Masamune off together. Finally, after fending the Fandom away, the Gundam Team reached Aidoneus Island, where Emily had only a slight reprieve to rest before the Fandom's Eagle Team, in conjunction with the Federation and even a team of SPARTANs from the Strategic Naval Research Institute, launched a third attack against Aidoneus Island directly. Emily's role in that battle was otherwise minimal, helping Wingnut and Lune fend off a contingent of SNRI SPARTAN pilots in NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neos, but even that victory had been brief at best; Masamune, defeated by Wingnut in his newfound XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, had managed to survive the loss of his Efreet Custom and had used specialized Mirage Colloid equipment to sneak through Aidoneus Island, allowing himself to attempt to attack Bian in a valiant last stand. Sensing that Masamune was really seeking to die honorably, however, Emily took sympathy on him and allowed Kirie - who finally revealed himself as the Earth Sphere's current King of Hearts and a nearly unparalleled martial artist - to beat Masamune and return him to his senses. Shortly after, Morpheus appeared and, under the mandate to protect Lune at all costs from both the Fandom and SNRI, welded Emily along with Kirie, Masamune, and defected former DSK Black Mage, into a separate squadron of their own known as the Light Warriors, otherwise accompanying the Gundam Team along with Lune herself in her personal DCSMH-02 Valsione. The Light Warriors A Roleplayer Like her Aunt Contending with SNRI Temptation Towards the Dark Side Disappearance and Return At the Present Other Side Stories and RPGs Totally Awesome Random Renaissance RPG Chaos War Mecha Cross War Personality Mecha Trivia Pictures